A Story of Love: Rivetra How Can I forget you?
by The Rad Emman
Summary: After the death of Petra, Levi was depressed, broken, and lost his feeling for romance. But what happens if Levi saw Petra's ghost?


How can I forget you?

A/N: What's up guys? TheRadEmman here and today or tonight, I'll be presenting you a Rivetra fan fic entitled as 'How can I forget you' Hope you guys like it and please be a Rad by leaving a review on this fan fic.

Summary: After the death of Petra, Levi was depressed, broken, and lost his feeling for romance. But what happens if Levi saw Petra in his dreams?

Levi's POV:  
After I heard Eren's Transformation, I quickly went to part of the Forest where my squad was.  
_'I hope Petra and the others are okay'_ I thought.  
But what I thought was wrong. As I flew by with my 3dmg, First I saw was Gunther's body hanging on a tree while his head was almost falling off. Second, I saw Erd's body. His body was bit in half.

Tears are slowly falling down in my eyes now.

'Petra, I hope you're really okay.' I thought again.  
Then I saw Auruo's body. He's body was full of blood that I think that his body was crushed.

Then what I saw shocked me the most and caused me to stop thinking.  
"PETRA!" I shouted as I went in closer to her dead body. Her body was slammed on the tree. Her nose and mouth was bleeding and I think her ribs were broken as well.  
"Petra, Why did I leave you and went on my own? How could I be selfish and followed what I think?" I said.  
Then I was shocked! Her body moved!  
"Hei….chou…." Petra said in a hoarse voice.  
"shhh.. Petra. You're gonna be okay." I said.  
"There..isn't….much…time..left… I… want you….to know… that I…love you…very..much."Petra said her eyes locking on mine.  
Petra raised her hand on my cheek and asks for her first and final kiss.  
"Kiss…me….Heichou…"Petra requested.  
I immediately accepted her request and kissed her lovingly.  
"I also feel the same for you Petra. I just don't know how to show it to you." I said in a crying voice."Petra…Please don't leave me.."  
"ai..shi…teru..heichou.." Petra said with her final breath and died with her beautiful smile.  
"No. Petra! Please don't leave me!" I shouted while shaking her body violently.  
At that time, Eren arrived while carrying unconscious Annie, Bridal style. Mikasa and Armin arrived after hearing the noise I made.  
"Sir, What hap-" Armin was cut off finishing his sentence by seeing Petra's dead body.  
"I'm sorry about Petra, Sir" Armin apologized.  
"We should go back to Erwin and bring Annie Leonhardt to him. Erwin knows what to do." I said while wiping my tears away. 

**(Later at the Former Survey Corps HQ)  
**

Mikasa, Armin, Hanji and Erwin had arrived at the HQ 20 minutes late.  
"You're late." I said angrily.  
"Sorry about that." Erwin Apologized "Now, where is Annie Leonhardt?"  
"She's down there." Eren pointed at the dungeon stairs. "We have to put here to the dungeon so if she transforms, we can still contain her."  
"Good thinking." Armin complemented.  
"Now, I'll go down there with Hanji, Mikasa, Eren and Armin." Erwin said.  
"Good. I need some time, alone." I said.  
"Take some time to forget about her." Erwin said.  
"It's not easy to forget about her." I said.  
"We're going to spend the night here. So if you need some sleep, sleep." Erwin said.  
"Okay. But I need a cup of tea before I sleep." I said.  
"Alright. We're going downstairs to interrogate Annie." Erwin said then headed downstairs with Eren, Armin, Hanji and Mikasa.  
After they all went downstairs, I went to the kitchen and prepared some tea. The kettle was still boiling so I had time to think about her.  
"Petra. I thought that you were going to make it but I was wrong." I began to think while the kettle is still boiling.  
_"Heichou." _A voice said. A voice that is all too familiar.  
Then a person appeared few meters away from me. It was Petra!  
"PETRA!" I said loudly because of my happiness. "Petra. I'm so sorry for all the mistakes I made. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most." I said while crying.  
"Shh..I'm at peace now Heichou. I forgave you the moment you told me everything when I died. But please.. Don't be too rash to kill yourself or be dead. Instead, help humanity regain the outer lands. Me and the rest of us finally have the Wings of Freedom in our backs. We will guide you and help you when you are in need, but till then, good bye Heichou. I love you always!" Petra said vanishing with a heavenly smile on her face.  
I was awoke by the sound of the kettle boiling so I turned off the heat then poured the tea at my teacup.  
"Petra. How can I forget you if you're my inspiration in defeating the titans?" I asked myself then chuckled.  
"_I'm Petra Ral Sir! Thank you for noticing all of my skills! I will not let you down sir!" _ I remember her first words meeting her and joining my squad.  
I clenched my fist and pounded in the table one time.  
"I will not let you down too, Petra." I said sadly mixed with anger. " I will avenge you. I will exterminate all of the titans for you."  
Then I remember her smile one last time. Her beautiful, angelic smile.  
"I Promise." I said while gazing up at the night sky in my window.

A/N: AAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDD that's the end of that fan fic! It's been so long since I last wrote any. Oh and to any fans of my fan fic, 'A Story Of Love' Don't worry because I'm still thinking what the plotline should be in chapter 6. I love Attack on Titan and now, I'm making fan fics of it. Don't worry about my Gravity Falls fan fics. I'm still creating them. Please be a Rad by leaving a comment in the story. Thank you!


End file.
